drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Callie Redhill
Name: Callie "Cail" Caitriona Redhill Place of birth: Caemlyn, Andor Age: 110 Physical Description: Cail fits the stereotype of an Andoran woman with her long, straight golden locks, fair skin and cornflower blue eyes. She is not of high birth, but her appearance is somewhat haughty without her own volition. She merely naturally holds her head high and in addition to that, the shape of her nose, her slightly pouty lips and heavy lidded eyes make her seem as if she is constantly looking down upon her nose. Character History Callie's childhood was somewhat unusual starting from when she was nearly eight years old. Her family consisted of two parents, a father, who worked in a family printing company and a mother, who was employed in an orphanage sponsored by the Queen, and also two younger siblings. Unfortunately her father developed a drinking problem and in order to solve his issues, he took himself off. No one heard of him in years, so he was assumed dead. Callie's mother remarried with the blessing of a local Wisdom and all was well for a while... As imaginable, it caused quite an uproar when, soon after the wife's wedding, Markas Redhill had the guts to return to Caemlyn - with his own new family, of all things. Callie was twelve years old then and just happy to get her father back. However, the scandalous state of things caused much tension over the years in her family and her father's new career as an freelance artist faced unmitigated disapproval from her mother. All the more when Callie started showing interest in the same field. As a preemptive strike her mother found her a job as a maid in a wealthy merchant house in hopes that she would come to her senses. The clever girl however quitted and got the money to take home instead from her father's artist friend by working as his model. It allowed her to remain close to her passion, painting. Callie's mother remained duped for almost a year, but when she saw an painting with a recognisable figure, she arranged her new husband to carry the kicking 17-year old all the way to Tar Valon. If she couldn't clear her daughter of her folly, surely the fabled Aes Sedai could. Cail is curious about everything and eager to learn new things all the time from both, books and people. She becomes easily excited about new projects, but her attention span is fairly short. If she isn't finished with something in few weeks or even days - or if it's really interesting, within months - she most likely never carries through with it. Or then she picks the project up again later when the topic becomes fascinating to her again ... only to soon grow bored with it and move on to the next thing. She is very much a Renaissance person, "jack of all trades, master on none". This going where the fence is the lowest too often is one of her greatest flaws and drove her to conflicts with demanding Novicehood teachers, who knew that she could do better. And often she could, but she would see the effort only if the topic truly interested her. Otherwise the strategy was to just drop the issue, if it was just possible. Quitting was never an option in the Tower, though, and Callie wanted the shawl on her shoulders after realizing that Tar Valon was the foremost center of learning. It was also the most beautiful city in the world and her heart broke of the thought that she would have to leave it. The chemistries of Callie and her mentor, a dry epitome of Gray clerk, never really matched, but the Mistress of Novices saw it fit to keep them paired as the Gray could whip her - sometimes literally - to better achievements. Not an ounce of friendship was wasted there. Callie found it also difficult to open herself completely to her fellow novices in the Tower after her roommate, who she had become fairly close to, was sent away because her channeling ability was so dismally small. Unwilling to risk her heart to new disappointments and abandonments, from that on Callie's relationships remained on level of acquaintances or superficial friends from her side. Maybe it could be different one day when she reached the Shawl and it would be clear, who were going to stay around.... In any case, she did make a diverse network of contacts as she needed models for her paintings, nude and clothed. It was the first kind that gave her also a mostly unjustified reputation of a pillow friend. She also organised study groups and met people that way. The Acceptedhood flew past since Cail could focus only on studies she was interested in. She found out that she was a fairly good teacher and enjoyed being in front of the classroom. Finally she also had enough time to dedicate to her art. As an Accepted she was able to bring males - Tower Guards mostly - to her rooms to pose for her, which made some people think that she might be heading toward the Green. However, the thought of bonding made Cail physically uncomfortable. She thought she could never share her innermost self that intimately with anyone. Still, the Greens were among her many teachers. Despite having some aptitude toward many Ajahs, it was widely accepted that the Brown would be her eventual choice. One of the first things she sought as a newly raised Sister was an allowance from the Amyrlin Seat to paint an official portrait of all the newly raised Sisters that would be added to the Tower's collection. Since she had talent and it would only increase with a lifetime longer than any mortal artist\'s, the permission was granted. The raisings were rare occasions and Aes Sedai had time to wait for their portrays (many wanted it only after reaching agelessness), so she wasn't confined to the Tower. Cail isn't particularly adventurous and doesn't like risking her comfort, but enjoys traveling and seeing new places and people. Her first trip was the traditional Brown Ajah pilgrimage to all the biggest libraries of the world. Since then her whims and interests have flew her all over the continent, save Amadicia, with at least yearly stops in Tar Valon to paint and teach initiates. In the years to follow, she has practiced new painting techniques, searched ter'angreal from private collections and bazaars while studying antique styles, collected stories and tales, helped villagers with their crops and architects with construction... you name it. Everywhere she has went, she has tested girls of the proper age since she firmly believes that the Tower is wasting more than half of its potential with its introverted attitudes. The longest time she has been able to resist the itch of her feet was some fifty years ago, when she acted as the governess for a future queen of Arafel for five years. Cail is a versatile and intelligent woman and she is equally matter and person oriented. She is somewhat reserved in larger groups and around new people in unfamiliar contexts and tends to listen more than talk. She can easily end up leading conversations, though, as she asks a lot of questions. In general she is an easy person to get along with, even though it takes a long time and consideration from her part to make really close friends. She doesn't judge people, but accepts them the way they are, including their flaws, which makes it comfortable to be around her and to accept her ear and maybe her counsel. She is a good listener and wants to hear all the sides and different opinions before making her mind. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios